Bo Peep
About 'Bo Peep' Sleep. A needed exercise for living things. Sleepy. What a living thing must exercise. Sleeping. What a living thing exercises. For Bo Peep, sleep was an effort, a pain in the stumps. As Bo Peep didn't have legs - he also didn't have genitals. This happened because of a sleep-walking accident he went through during childhood. Bo Peep awoke one night at the early age of 13 and found himself decapitated under his garage door. He has no memory of getting here but also found a stack of papers in one hand and a pen in the other. His legs? Well. Here's the story of little Bo Peep and the issue of sleep. In the sleep-walking nightmare, Bo Peep rose from his single bed and stood by the bedside, yawning and stretching as if the day had begun. Eyes shut. He walked toward the desk on the opposite side of the room and fished out fresh printer paper and a multi-use pen (one of those triple coloured option pens) and slowly dragged his feet down to the garage. Fiddling with the door handle beforehand, he managed to enter the garage and sit down on the table and chair. Eyes shut. He begins to draw simple things like a cat with whiskers, a dog with silly legs and a tail and importantly, a 2D house with 4 windows and a chimney, next to said house was a garage. The garage door was ajar, with a blockage of sorts under the shutter. As Bo Peep woke up, he looked at his drawings and saw the house he drew, having tossed it aside confused and bewildered he tried to stand up using his arms as support - but flopped back down with the scraping of pelvis bones scratching the floor and a giant pool of blood surrounding him. He shrieked and screamed extremely loudly and didn't stop until the neighbours responded, running toward the screams and with that, joining in having seen Bo Peep cut completely in half and his legs severed on the outside of the garage -- it just didn't make sense. Was this a murder? They asked. Was this really the garage shutter that sliced his legs off? There wasn't time for questions, Bo Peep was losing lots of blood. Lots. An ambulance arrived within 5 minutes to pick Peep up and they rushed him directly to the hospital. The inside of the ambulance was a living Hell with blood everywhere, and Bo Peep crying and coughing up blood, puking, hitting the walls of the ambulance in absolute pain and holding onto his severed legs as if they were a baby. One leg was facing north and the other south, one had a shoe on and the other, a holed sock that displayed a blueing toe. It was horrific. 20 years later. Age 33. Photo* taken in Bo Peep's bedroom minutes before.... he 'woke' in a sleep-state batting his arms at thin-air, hobbling gibberish such as 'Hyaa! Hya! Get 'way! Get 'way frommeh!'. The now stumped Bo Peep clumbers from his single bed and crawls toward his desk. He pulls out some fresh printer paper and a pencil and begins to draw the same cat with whiskers, a dog, only, the dog didn't have a normal face - it was a scribble with big blotchy eyes and huge triangle ears. Bo Peep then drew the 4-windowed house and garage just like he did when he was 13. The garage this time had a large hole in the door, he also drew a typical fire lashing from the windows with a panicked woman swinging her arms from the top window...Eyes shut. Now new neighbours, awake in the night. They wake to a large steel bang and the eventual smell of thick smoke. They looked from their window and saw their legless neighbour crawling toward the main road, simply, a car caught Bo Peep - and his life was taken under the wheels of a 12-wheeler truck. The situation inside the house after firefighters fought the blaze was a charcoal misery. Minus one vital piece of evidence discovered in the desk of Bo Peep. Drawings. Many many many drawings, some of cats and dogs, rabbits, fields, people. The animals however all had human bodyparts - the cat had muscly arms attached to the stomachs and it looked as if it would travel using these arms. The dogs - human legs even with the 4 usual dog legs, making 6 legs finally. The rabbits had a penis just like a humans only 10x bigger. These were really childish drawings, afterall. The people in the drawings were Police and Firemen and they were stood in fields by drawings of graves and burial holes. Other Police and Firemen were stood in the house that Bo Peep continuously would draw - in fact, they noticed it was a drawing of exactly the situation they were in, with drawings of them stood by a desk looking at papers of drawings. Suddenly, a scream is heard from upstairs. The Police act quickly, throwing the drawings to rescue this woman. As they enter the charred house, the horror they found was that of disgustingly configured animals, pets? Hench cats that were punching the sofa and walls with their arms and rabbits and dogs having sex with one and other, mainly the rabbits inserting their large penises in the dogs eyes or mouth or anus. The dogs were stood bent over or with their human legs sprung in the air just taking it...They were all over the house, it sounded like a human farm and the smell was a clouded sex smell musky and strong in the air. The officers held their noses and rushed past, forgetting as much as they could what they just saw. They reached the stairs when suddenly Fireman Jenson Benson yells at the top of his lungs, "STOP! DON'T GO UP THE DAMN STAIRS!" But, the officers couldn't hear over the sounds of humane animal sex. Fireman Jenson Benson discovered another drawing. It was a drawing of a bedroom, with a woman stood by the window - she was naked, respectively, with a chewed up and 9 sketches of Bo Peep surrounding her. Each Bo Peep had a grenade in their arms and the woman had a speech bubble stating 'Help'. As the officers charged into the bedroom where the screaming was heard, 9 explosions collectively explode, killing everybody in the house. Bo Peep woke up the following day in his single bed. Eyes shut. He crawls toward his desk, grabs a pen and crawls down into the garage and begins to draw his next story. Bo Peep is a heavy sleeper and nobody truly knows him. Not now, not ever. Apart from his new neighbours whom have just woken to the smell of thick fire.